Rich Love
by Creme Odair
Summary: Katniss is one of the youngest billionaire. A very successful actor, about to take on the role of being a normal teenager in High school. She wants to show everyone she is more than a rich girl. Will she find love...again since the incident? Modern Day ,Slightly futuristic and OOC
1. First Day

**Hey this is my first fanfiction so I wouldn't mind any suggestions you have ;) I think its slightly OOC.**

**Here I go...Chapter 1 ;P**

* * *

Hi, Im Katniss Everdeen, eighteen years old and one of the world's youngest billionaires. How I got so rich? Well, I'm an actor that starred in 9 movies and a few TV shows and won 8 awards. I started my career at 7 years old. Also my dad used to be a very successful singer before he died in a car accident. After he died I was the trustful one the he transferred all his money too. He didn't give it to my mom because it would be useless. After he died my mom feel into a deep depression. If I didn't have all this money to take care of dear Primrose I would have never forgave her. After 10 months of my father's death, she came back and became my manager.

Now as my manager, she wants me to go to a regular high school. THANK GOODNESS. If I was stuck in a room with those colorful idiots my mom calls tutors again I would have exploded! Especially Ms. Trinket. But everyone calls her Effie. Every time I have a history lesson with her, she nags about my manners and that I slouch too much. _Not my fault you're soooo boring..._

Today's my first day at North Panem High. When I wake up there are birds chirping and bright bright sunlight shining through the window. I go shower quickly and change into a yellow blouse and tight blue skinny jeans and slip on a pair of boots. Yeah Yeah I dress normal for a billionaire. _7:15 _I go outside and enter the limo. "I'm ready to go Portia." After we arrive I bid Portia goodbye and enter my new school.

Hum. This school's pretty big. Now where's the office? I now noticed that people are staring, so I glare at all of them. _Ah Hah! _Finally found the office. "Ah Katniss Everdeen here is you're schedule and books. Your locker is 802. Your first class is History. Get going now don't want to be late. " The lady at the front desk says and then gives me a sincere smile.

I take the time to look at my schedule. Yup I have history. While walking in the hallway I clash into another person and we both fall to the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" The mystery person says.

"It's okay I was the one not looking." I smile at her "Katniss Everdeen" and stick out my hand.

"Delly Cartwright and I know who you are!" She giggles and she shakes my hand. "So where are you going?"

"History class. Do you know where it is?"

"I have history too! I'll show you!" She looks my hand with hers and we make our way down the hall to History.

When we get there she heads to her sear. I am left standing next to the teacher. "Class this is Katniss Everdeen our very new student!" There are some sequels and murmmers. "Katniss go sit next to Narissa." She points to a red haired girl.

"Hi I'm Katniss Everdeen" I say after I take my seat.

"Oh you don't have to tell me your name everyone knows you! I'm Narissa!" She grins at me "You wanna sit next to me and my friends at lunch since you're new?"

"Sure." I reply. I'm new might as well get some friends to keep you company.

Ugh this class is so boring, and I though that was Effie's job to bore me. Out of the corner of my eye I see a blonde hair blue eyed boy staring at me. Wow is he big. He must be one of the populars...

-Bell Rings-

"CLASS DISMISSED REMEMBER TO DO YOU'RE HOMEWORK" Ms. Mags yells at the entire class before they leave.

After I exit I am meeted by Narissa and Delly. "TIME FOR LUNCH!" They both say in unison.

* * *

Cato POV

"I didnt know Katniss Everdeen was the new kid, and damn is it just me or is she more sexier in person!" Marvel exclaims. Idiot talks about every girl.  
But I do agree with him. She seems different. She doesn't seem to act like one of those rich snobs, I think.. Ugh speaking of the whore here comes Sparkles.

"HEY! Did I hear you call me sexy?" She asks me while batting her eyelashes and running her hands over my chest. _Hell No artificial bitch. _

"That was_ Marvel _Glimmer._" _I say and then walk away. If she touches me one more time, she's going int the trashcan.

Just my luck, she lunges at my back. "Give me a ride to class?" She says near my ear seductively

"Oh I'll give you a ride to Paradise!" I run to the nearest trashcan

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING CATO! NO NO IT'LL RUIN MY OUTF-" _SPOOSH_

She falls into the trashcan. I'm pretty sure there is some unfinished milkshake in there...

Then I walk away and notice Katniss staring at me. I smirk and wink at her. She glares back. Ahh. Hope she likes a piece of Cato.

* * *

So whatcha think of the first chapter? REVIEW? ;)


	2. Lunch

** Im trying to update on my Ipad but its really complicated x_x**

**Here goes chapter 2 ! Thank you for the support. :)**

* * *

Katniss POV

I'm in the hallway at my locker when I hear some commotion. I turn around and see the same blonde boy throw a blonde girl into a trash can. He then walks away and notice me staring and then winks at me! Ugh I glare back at him.

Finally when I arrive at the cafeteria I look for Narissa and Delly. There they are! Right when I was walking toward their table, the blonde boy gets in my way.

"Eh Hem, do you mind Blondie I'm heading towards," I point to the table "..there, and you're in my way." I smile sweetly at him

He opens his mouth to say something but closes it and moves aside for me.

"Thank You." I murmmer

I take a seat next to Narissa and I notice a short brunette that is also at the table

Delly sees me looking at her and introduces me to her

"Katniss, this is Clove Klintstone" Clove smiles at me. I see she's holding a...knife? In her hand?...I better not question it.

"Hey. I noticed you talking to Cato. What did he say?" Is the first thing she asks me

"Oh I was just telling him to move."

"And he listened to you? Cato never obeys anyone!" Clove gapes at me

I snort.

"He's staring at you Katniss..." Narissa informs me.

I look around to see him smirking at me. I raise an eyebrow at him. He stands up from his seat and walks over here. He leans in close to my ear and whispers "Meet me after school sweetheart." I scowl and when I turn around to spit a nasty comment at him, he's gone.

* * *

Glimmer POV

"I can't believe he did that!" I scream at the hallway. Everyone's staring at me. I run to the bathroom and try to wipe my butt clean of someone's funky chocolate milkshake. Eww I hate the color brown. I prefer _pink_! :)

After half and hour of trying to wipe my ass clean, I enter a bathroom stall and sob. THESE WERE NEW PANTS! I hope it didn't reach my underwear. They were new too ;)

Now people will have another reason to stare at my butt. Now that I mind..

OMG I missed a spot! I knew I should have gotten Marvel to help me, he would have enjoyed this much better than I would.

_BUZZ!_

_A text from Cashmere!_

_**Cash: Hows your ass? :p**_

_**Glim: UNSEXY AT THE MOMENT!1**_

_**Cash: That was so funny ;)**_

_**Glim: cant believe he did dat! thought he luv me! :'(**_

_**Cash: Noticed Hes been staring at Katniss Everdeen**_

_**Glim: The billionare?. she culd be my new best frend3**_

_**Cash: well g2g. cya glim**_

_**Glim: talk to ya later! gotta go buy some pink pants!**_

* * *

Peeta POV

Ahh Katniss Everdeen. She's so beautiful. I didn't the new student was her. I wonder how I should ask her out. What if she rejects me? Should I ask her out by cookies? Or use the old fashion way. Spelling out 'I Love You' in the sky with an airplane. .. Nah she might think I'm creepy. But , at the same time romantic. ;) Or I should bake a loaf of bread and put a note inside it saying 'I loave you!'

Well I'll just bake my heart out untill I know what to do. *sigh*

Maybe I should text Cato for advice.

_**Pita: Hey Cato**_

_**Cato: Yea**_

_**Pita: Can you help me woo a girl?**_

_**Cato: sure wats her name**_

_**Pita: *blushes* Katniss Everdeen**_

_**Cato: STAY. AWAY. FROM. HER. OR. ILL. BREAK. YOUR. NECK**_

_**Pita: But Why?**_

_**Cato: She's mine. Im about to meet her. Why'd you go home early?**_

_**Pita: Baking needs.**_

_**Cato: Okay.**_

_**-You Are Now Blocked From Texting Cato Caloway-**_

*sigh*


	3. Skills

**I found out how to update on my Ipad! ^.^The story is gonna get a bit more serious. And yes we all still want Cato to be at least cocky. Finnick is gonna come in soon. Glimmer is just still the same . *sigh* Oh and yeah my writing sucks...sorry. My subject has always been reading. Im only using one document so its really hard to go back and forth and change things. Sorry about my minor grammer mistakes . If you have any suggestions Im always open.**

**DISCLAIMER IN ALL CHAPTERS 1-2 and beyond- I dont own the Hunger Games . D;**

* * *

Katniss POV

I have to meet Cato in like 5 minutes.

-Bell Rings-

I walk outside and spot Cato on the wall arms crossed and one leg on the wall. I sigh and walk over to him.

"Yes you needed to see me?" He jumps

"Oh hey. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out sometime?" He asks me with a genuine smile on his face.

Wow. I didn't think he woukd ask me out. I thought he hated me.

"I thought you hated me." He looks puzzled

"Why would you think that? When have I ever glared or scowled at you. Because the only person who has ever done that to the other is you."

-Silence-

"Well here's my number. So call me when you make up your mind. Or text me." He hands me a paper with 8 didgets. He waves and then runs off to his car.

When I arrive home I trip over something. It hisses at me.

"Buttercup.." I hiss at the ugly cat. I told Prim that we were rich and could buy her a real pure breed dog or something cute. But she still kept the hideous cat.

I jump on the bed and dream of him.** (NOT CATO!)**

_"Hey you stole my cookie!"_

_"Catch me if you can before I eat it!" I tease him by waving it in the air while running and before I know it, someone tackled me to the ground._

_"Gotcha" He says before he kisses me on the lips and then on my cheek._

_I giggle. "I'm still gonna eat it though."_

_"Fine I'll just eat the cheesebuns!" He yells at me_

_"NO! Fine! Fine! I'll trade you me cookie if you give me your cheesebuns." I bargain with him._

_He chuckles "Deal but if you steal my cookie one more time. You will never see a cheesebun again."_

_I stood there with a terrified look on my face and then all of a sudden he burst out laughing._

_"Y-You should have seen you-your face!" He says while whiping away a tear._

That used to be the old days before he passed away. He was in the same car accident as my dad. They were both going out to dinner to get to know each other when a bastard ran at a red light and crashed into their car causing it to flip over. There were tens of thousands of people at the funeral. No wonder, my father was a dedicated singer and was a very respectful man.

The next morning I wake up its rainy outside. So much for a beautiful day. I go to my walk in closet and slip on my white t-shirt and royal blue blazer. Then put on my pink shorts and converses. Hum I wonder why I'm dressing in bright colors these days...must be Effie's fault. I think I'll put my hair up in a ponytail today instead of a braid.

I walk downstairs and grab an apple to eat since I can't make pancakes. They always turn black the minute they touch the pan somehow. I don't hire any servents. My dad never had any and I'd like to keep it that way.

When I arrive at the school, I spot Clove talking to a bronze haired man..so I walk over to them.

"Hey Clove" I greet her

"Oh hi Katniss! This is Finnick Odair."

Finnick sticks out his hand and I shake it. He is at least a head taller than me. From up close you can see that his eyes are a beautiful sea green color. My stare must have lingered for too long because he starts smirking at me.

"My eyes are the least gorgeous thing out of my body." He says with a seductive voice.

I feel my cheeks warming up. Oh No

"Sh-Should we get going? We don't w-want to be l-late." I stutter

"Okay! Bye Finnick!" Clove links arms with me and runs inside the school. While I barely have time to wave goodbye at Finnick.

"So we have Warrior Class next." I give her a puzzled look. She sees my look and tells me,

"Its a class where they teach you to handle weapons and hand to hand combat. Instead of having gym we have the Warrior Class. But if you can't handle any weapons you will have to be sent back to regular gym with the juniors."

"Oh." This is gonna be fun. As a billionaire I get to have private training lessons. My favorite are bows and arrows, axes, and knives. Maybe a little bit of swords. I think my mom wanted me to defend myself if I ever get robbed. Plus some of my training is from the movies I act in and lessons from my father.

We enter the girl's locker room and started changing into our stretchy uniforms the school supplied for us. They don't want us ripping our clothes while using sharp weapons.

We enter the classroom and it is huge! High walls up to 30-40 feet. Everywhere there are different stations, edible plants, swords, knives, spears, rope climbing, mats for hand to hand combat, and other weapons. It seems like everyone is in a circle around the coach. So me snd Clove take up an empty space of the circle. We were the last ones here so the coach starts explaining immediatly. She tells us about the different stations, swords, spears, knives, edible plants, yada yada and then she releases us.

I see Cato is also in this class but I ignore him and the blonde chick he threw into the trashcan. Shimmer was it? She's trying to wield a bow but her stance is all wrong. She shoots an arrow but it lands on the floor 5 feet in front of her. She gets fustrated and throws the bow to the ground and stomps over to a guy named Marvel. Skinny but tall with brown hair and eyes.

I go over to the fire making station and try to make a fire. I succeed but then my arm catches in fire. I didn't even realize that until Cato waltzed over here and slashed water on my arm. Theres now a little scorch mark on it.

I think I'll try out swords now. I'm pretty decent with it, recalled my trainer from my last action movie. I scan the rack for a good sword and pick a long and heavy sharp sword with a gold line in the middle. I walk over to a line of dummies and start cutting them up brutally. I stab them in their hearts, cut off heads and then I take my sword and throw it at a far away dummy's abdomen. It goes straight through and sticks in the wall behind it. I guess I still have my touch.

I turn around to find everyone staring at me with envious looks, fear in their eyes and awe written all over thier faces. My friends are gaping at me. Even Clove, the knife specialist. Cato just stands there with his 24/7 mask on revealing no emotions at all with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Then he struts over to where I am and envelopes me in a tight embrace. I yelp out loud by surprise.

"That's my little fireball!" He yells and buries his head in my hair. He won't let go of me so I bite his chest.

"OW!" he screams like a girl and rubs the spot I bit him at and pretends to be hurt and wipe away a fake tear.

"Okay! Well you may be good with swords but what about hand to hand combat?" he challenges me. I accept gracefully and we walk over to the mats.

The coach blows the whistle and we circle each other, legs spread and arms out ready to defend. He catches me off guard when he lunges at me, but I easily refocus and flip him over. While on the floor he pulls in my leg and I land on my ass. He gets up from his laying postion and pins my down by my shoulders but I knee him in the groin and he falls backwards hands over it. It's my turn to pin him down. I sit on him and he struggles to get out. He squirms but never gets out so I am named winner.

He yells out of annoyance and sprints out of the room. Maybe its because I just embrassed him. I walk out the room after him to get a drink and see him sitting in a dark corner, a hand on his face.

* * *

Cato POV

"Cato?" A girl's voice says softly. I take my hand off my face and look at the person in front of me. Katniss. I can't believe this! She wasn't suppose to win that fight. I was suppose to win that fight beacuse I'm the one with the muscles! She's suppose to be impressed by me! Yeah she is killer with a sword but I though I would beat her in hand to hand! But I guess she doesn't like me, I'll just have to deal with the taste of rejection. Sigh, I'll never get her to be mines.

"Yeah?" I answer too harsh.

"Why are you in this corner?" She says softly even though I was harsh with her.

"Embarrassed that I lost to a snobby girl like you."

She narrows her eyes at me and stomps off.

oopsies...

* * *

**So what do you think? Its pretty long yeah I know.**

**I gave Katniss some skills, she deserves to have more fire in those eyes... ^.^**

**Do you want Katniss to be able to sing and play instruments to? What do you want to happen next?**

**Do you know who Katniss used to love? :)**

**I told you its slightly OOC ;)**

**Rejections, Sugessions, Criticism.**

**Review and tell! :)**


	4. AN Songs!

**You guys want Katniss to see and play an instrument .**

**But you guys have to pick the song she sings (:**

* * *

**Spoiler! **

**...**

**Cinna is having a talent show for the whole school**

**Talent scouts are there!**

**Katniss sings!**

**"You don't know the effect you can have"**


	5. Pick Your Talent

**This is a filler chapter :P**** Remember to pick Katniss's song! Im gonna make Katniss play the piano. Its more emotional with songs. ;)**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but myself. (:**

**Go back and reread the bottom of chapter 3! It was updated.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

That dick! I am not a snobby girl. I am not like Shimmer where I dress like a whore and run around in silly heels and can't defend themselves! The only sport she plays is cheerleading, and I don't think that's considered a sport. I do gymnastics, baseball, volleyball, and maybe basketball.

I make a mental note to never consider to be at least friends with Cato.

Now I am late for my next class with Mr. Cinna. He helps kids find their talent. He never fails to do so.

"Ah there you are Katniss! I was starting to worry." Mr. Cinna is probably the nicest teacher at this school. Always worrying about students. Bad or good.

"Now since I have everyone here, I can finally make the announcement." he coughs "We will be having a talent show this friday for the entire school. The whole senior class is expected to participate by Principal Snow or 1 month detention. There will be talents scouts there if you are singing or playing an instrument, stuff like that. Now you have 5 minutes to pick your talent and then I will go to each person and ask for it. That is all. You have 5 minutes." He finishes "Oh and anything that has to do with weapons is not allowed!" Cinna adds.

Noo. I don't have a talent. Nothing I'm really good at. I was going to do weapons but Cinna just forbade it. I let out a long breath. I think I will just sing a song and pay the piano.

After waiting for 3 minutes Cinna finally reaches my desk. "Talent Katniss?" he asks

"Um singing with Piano." I tell him

"Good choice." He smiles at me and moves on to the next person.

Now what song should I sing?

Ah hah I got it

* * *

Cato POV

I'm slouching in my chair when I hear Mr. Cinna say something.

"...whole senior class is expected to participate by Principal Snow or 1 month detention. There will be talents scouts there if you are singing or playing an instrument, stuff like that. Now you have 5 minutes to pick your talent and then I will go to each person and ask for it..."

WHAT? I don't have no fucking talent.

If you consider breaking people's neck in less than a second...than no I don't have a talent. I'll just take the 1 month detention.

I wonder what's Everdeen doing. Guess I'll just find out Friday.

I am walking out of Mr. Cinna's class when Mrs. Sparkles interrupts my travel.

"Hey Catoooo." Glimmer says in her annoyingly squeaky voice.

"Do you miss the trash can Glimmer?" I say tauntingly

"I was just wondering if you want to help me with my talent..." She pouts while looking at me through her fake eyelashes.

"And that is..."

"Dancing and singing to 'Barbie Girl'" she smiles at me.

Seriously? Barbie girl? The song lyrics fit her.

"Okay you do that Barbie..." I begin to stride off but she grabs my wrists

As a reflex for suddenly being touched, I twist around pull her hair down. Hard.

"My hair! My hair! I just got it done Cato!" she screechs at me

"I thought you knew better than to touch me!" I shout at her.

"Okay! Okay! Let go of the precious hair Cato!"

I give her hair a tug and then she yelps and falls to the ground with a thud.

* * *

**Remember still looking for Katniss's song for her performance! **

**I will include Glimmer's performance for the next chapter too! ;D**

**Do you want me to add anything?**

**Suggestions, Criticism**

**Review! (:**

**For the record. I . do. not. play. with. barbies. **

**~ Icy(:**


	6. Talent Show and Suspicion

**Sorry about all the grammar . I will fix that soon enough.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the songs or HG characters :)**

* * *

**Cato POV**

Today's the day. The day where most people will embarass themselves and I will laugh at them holding my sides. Today's the Talent Show.

"Heeeeeellloooo! I'm Caesar Flickerman the host of South Panem High's Talent Show! Lets get started shall we?" He grins and laughs like a maniac "HA HA HA! Let's get to our first student, Glimmer Sparklehouse!** (A/N: Nice name? c:)**

Glimmer comes walking out swaying her hips are she goes. She's wearing a see through dress that goes to her mid thigh. I must say she does look sexy, but not my type.

"I will be dancing while singing to 'Barbie Girl'!" She yells out to the audience.

The music starts and she starts singing and damcing.

Her dance moves involves 'raising the roof', jutting her butt in and out at the crowd, swaying her hips and moving her hands up and down her lean body.

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world _**(She said it not me!)**_  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Everyone's quiet, Glimmer starts scowling and they start clapping slowly. I just sit there and try to cover my ears just in case she starts singing again. Glimmer stomps on the stage and walk off , her fists in balls by her side.

And the talent show goes on and on. Corny talent after the other.

Finally it's Katniss's turn. Wonder what she's doing. I started to fell a little hate for her when she rejected the date. But then I give her my number and she never texted me! So then I gave up and not care about her anymore. That's what Cato does when he gets rejected!

Katniss walks out of the stage wearing a fiery red dress that is short in the front but long in the back. She wears red pumps on her feet, and has her hair in curls down her back. The dress material looks expensive. But of course she would be able to afford it. She looks very beautiful. That fire in her eyes compliments her dress very well. She walks over to the piano and starts to sing.

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong?

I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself, no

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Outta the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end

I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

Falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I'm wide awake  
I am trying to hold on  
I'm wide awake  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
I'm wide awake  
But I'm not blind anymore...

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

[Chorus]  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9 (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

* * *

Katniss POV

After I finish singing, the crowd is silent. Then slowly, people rise from their seats and start clapping loudly and cheering.

Oh. What is that I see?

Cato Caloway is giving me a standing ovation and clapping for _me? _Now that's very suspicious of him.

I give the crowd a bow and head off stage. When I turn around I see my friends with their jaws on the floor and clapping slowly as if they just can not believe what they just heard. Was I really that bad to them?

Guess I was wrong because they start to hug me tightly when I reach them.

"You are so talented Katniss!"

"Yeah! I wish I had your voice!"

"I didn't know you could sing! That was awesome!"

Clove, Narissa and Delly all tell me.

"I sing okay I guess."

"Okay? If you are not that good then why are their talent scouts tripping over each other to talk to you?" Narissa points to something behind me and I arch an eyebrow at her. I look over my shoulder to see talent scouts, trying to get pass the security guards to talk to me.

"They're probably just crazed fans that don't give a shit about my horrible singing on stage just now"

"Stop being so oblivious Katniss. You don't know the effect you can have."

_The effect I have?_ What does she mean? I am about to ask her when...

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Katniss Everdeen."

"That's alot of wells Cato. Here to tell me about how suckish I sung? Don't rub it in."

I hear a hissing 'Katniss!' from behind me.

"No, actually, you were amazing! I'm gonna tell you to my father."

"Your father? Why?" What is this guy's motives?

"You see, my father's a famous music producer. He would be thrilled to know that I got Katniss Everdeen, the famous billionaire actress, and now singer to work with him. He's been talking about your fame nonstop. I work with him everday when he has clients. But their singing is ass. Have to cover my ears everytime. But you, you're decent." He crosses his arms and smirks at me.

I blush and I suddenly take interest in the floor. Damn it, that was just a compliment Katniss stop blushing.

"Oh. I'll have to ask my manager about that." I answer to him.

"Okay, when you know, tell me." After that he turns around to leave.

* * *

When I exit the school to go home, I am bombarded by paparazzi and questions.

"Katniss! Katniss! Is it true you are becoming a singer now?"

"Katniss! When's your next movie coming out?"

"Katniss! Katniss! Is it true you are having a secret affair with your co-star Gale Hawthorne?"

"I don't know, February 9, and no he's just a friend. "

I get into the limo and Portia drives me home.

When I open the door to the house, I hear my voice.

"Katniss! You are such an AMAZING singer like Dad! Why didn't you tell me! You're on TV! Someone recorded you during you're performance at the Senior's talent show!" Prim looks at me curiously.

I didn't know they recorded my performance. I tell my mom about Cato and his music producer dad.

"Honey. You should accept it. He is the best music producer out there. But that's my opinion. If you are very stress and don't want singing to be apart of your life then decline it. Katniss you know your singing genes come from your father. Don't waste it. " She smiles at me

I sigh.

If I accept, I will have to work with Cato.

Maybe I'll have an answer in the morning.

I flop in my bed and look at the picture on my bedside table.

It's a picture of me and him _**(NOT CATO)** _and my father all smiling.

I realize he looks like Cato.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, chisled features and pale skin.

Hum...strange. But hey. There are alot of blonde hair blue eyed boys who look like Cato.

Right?

* * *

**Yep that's the end of the chapter. **

**As you now know..**

**The guy is not Gale!**

**I picked Wide Awake by Katy Perry for Katniss's song. (:**

**Don't you like that song? I do. **

**And yup. Glimmer was a whore on stage...**

**And again ..I HATE BARBIE! x_x**

**Review!**

**-Icelin(:**


	7. Surprise

**Hey . The story continues! (:**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. It's 9:00 AM on Saturday.

I take a quick shower and put on some demin shorts and a neon green take top and white flats.

I have decided to head over to Cato's place today. I have made my decision.

But I don't know where he lives so I'll have to text him.

He gave me his number two days ago. A think it's still in my pants pocket. So I go to my hamper and look through all my pockets. I finally find a slip of paper that has Cato's number on it.

I take out my Iphone and tap in his number. I save it in my contacts and start texting him.

**Katniss: Hey I decided to come over to your place today. Is that okay?**

**Cato: Yeah my address is 1937 Mocking Bird Lane**

I slip my phone back in my pocket and walk outside. I don't want breakfast right now. I walk to my Audi and drive to Cato's.

After I park my car in the driveway I walk to the door press the doorbell and a girl with blonde hair, green eyes opens it. Her eyes light upwhen they see me.

"Oh-Oh m-m-my g-g-g-g-g-g-GOD! YOUR KATNISS EVERDEEN! What are you doing at MY house! COME IN ! COME IN ! I'll get you some water!" She steps aside and allows me to enter.

She runs away to get me water while I hear her muttering under her breath "I can't wait to brag about this to my friends!"

I feel awkward just standing there so when she comes back I tell her I need to see Cato.

"Sure! He's at the pool! Go down that hallway and open the double doors to go outside." After that she skips away to her laptop.

I follow her directions and find myself in front of an aquamarine pool, facing Cato's back who is currently sitting on the poolside with legs in the water.

I interrupt his train of thoughts by saying hi.

He flips around and sees me.

"Hey. Thought about it?" He asks me

"Yup. I'll...I'll take it." His face breaks into a grin

"Good let's go tell my dad!" He gets his legs out of the pool, takes my hand, and runs into the house with wet feet. He obviously doesn't care or probably forgot.

"Dad! Dad! Katniss accepts!" Cato shouts to the house. Then I hear footsteps come down the stairs.

"Ah. Mrs. Everdeen." He smiles at me "How wonderful. It will be a pleasure working with you. My name's Grey Caloway." He gives me his hand to shake and I take it letting go of Cato's hand that I forgot I was currently holding.

"We will start next Saturday at 11:00 AM sharp." He says and then leaves

-Silence-

Cato breaks the tension by asking if I want to take a swim. I say yes and go home to get my swimsuit.

I come back wearing my turquoise bikini and white towel. I go outside where pool is empty. Hum maybe Cato is changing. I decide to put my legs in first and warm up.

Suddenly something catches onto my leg and I am pulled down into the water. I scream in surprise and then resurface to look at my attacker. Cato. He is currently laughing his head off in front of me with his head thrown back.

I decide to take advantage of that and dunk his head in the water. He comes back up and has a dark scowl on his face.

I giggle and shrug. "Payback" Is all I say.

He gets out of the pool and hovers in front of me.

"Stand Up." I obey and stand up out of the water. "Now look at the sky."

I look at the sky and see it is clear with no skys. "Yeah it's beau-"

I stop my sentence short when I am pushed into the water. I get my head out of the water and yell "CATO!"

"Yes Kat?" he coos.

"Come here. I have a secret to tell you. " He squats down in front of my and leans his ear to my mouth.

"PAY-" and then I pull him into the water face first."BACK!" I finish.

I laugh my ass off while he's standing there smiling.

"Thank You for your ever so kindness Kat" He says sarcastically

I stop laughing and that's when I look at him.

"Oh my god . My mom's home." I turn around to look at the door. Huh? There's no one - I feel something heavy and hard on my head. I reach up to touch a hard shell. I take it off my head and - "AHH!" I scream and then jumping out of the pool dropping the turtle into the water. "WHERE DID THAT TURTLE COME FROM?"

"My pet turtle Sheldon" He answers. Wait.

"You have a turtle, named Sh-Sh-Sheldon?" I stutter trying to hold in my laughter. Who ever knew the brutal Cato had a turtle? Out of all pets. And he named it Sheldon.

I can't take it anymore and burst into a fit of giggles. This is so not me right now.

"Shut up! If you tell anyone , then-"

I interrupt him "Then you'll break my neck. Blah Blah." He blushes.

There is a totally different side of Cato of don't know about. First, turtles, then stuttering, and now blushing.

He reminds me of _him. _

"Katniss." He breaks me out of my trance.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure about not wanting to go on a date?" Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

"Um. I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Because. I'm not ready for a relationship. I just lost someone very special to me months ago. " I say on the verge of tears.

"It's okay Katniss. I'm here, no need to cry." He says rubbing my back. Where the hell is bad boy Cato?

"Let's go in now. My mom's probably home."

I enter the house to the the smell of cinnamon rolls. Yup she's home and is in the kitchen.

"Oh! Hello Katniss! My name's Camella Caloway. Have a seat and enjoy yourself!"

Camella had made chocolate tarts, creamy pumpkin pie, salad and cherries and carrots with ranch. Not much but the food is very rich.

When I am finished I go into thier living room. One wall is filled with framed pictures so I think I'll look at them.

They are pictures of Cato and with his two sisters when they were young. One picture catches my attention. It's a picture of baby Cato with someone who looks a lot like him(The guy Katniss loved) I am sure Cato does not have any brothers . Right?

"I am not sure who that is either. My mom says he's a relative or some sort." I hear a voice behind me and flip around to see Cato.

"He looks like a guy I know." I say with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Should we ask my mom?"

"Sure"

"Mother!" Cato yells.

She comes out of the kitchen. "Yes deary."

"Are you sure you don't know who this is?" Cato says pointing to the picture.

Cato's mom takes a look at the picture and her eyes widen.

"Cato." She sighs before she continues "There is something I have been keeping from you and your siblings." She closes her eyes.

"The boy next to you in that picture, is...

* * *

**Oh my gawd? Who could that be?**

**Review ! (;**


	8. Secrets

**Hey it's been long enough so you deserve to know who that person is. You guys thought it was Gale or Peeta. Well, I'll explain at the bottom why it was obvious. (:**

**Disclaimer-I don't own people (:**

**Chapter 8-Secrets**

* * *

**Cato POV**

"Who is it mom that made you cry?"

"I'm sorry I'll tell you when your sisters are here." She wipes away a tear and goes back to the kitchen.

I don't get it. Who would be that important to her that made her cry? She never crys. Only frown when she's sad. Now I am more eager to find out who that boy is that looks like he could almost be my twin, well, when I was young.

"You know, that guy in the picture looks like a younger version of a person I knew." Katniss whispers. She knew? Not know?

"Who is he?" I ask

She sighs, maybe deciding if she trusts me or not.

"His name was Zander Lennox." Hum. Never heard of it. "He was the most kind, sweetest, gorgeous person I have ever met. But now,"

A tear escapes her eyes and falls down her cheek, leaving behind a wet trail.

"he's dead" she continues and her knees buckle and she falls to the ground, furiously wiping away tears. She stands back up and apologizes.

"It's okay. I understand." I hold out my arms. She's reluctant at first but she takes my little affection anyways.

Later, after we all finish our dinner, including Katniss, we join Mother in the living room couches.

"Sooooo. Who is that guy mom?"

My siblings raise their eyebrows.

"Well, you see kids, you all are siblings."

"Um duh mom!" Cali** (A/N : The one who answered the door for Katniss)** exclaims.

"But you think Cato is your only brother, but, he's not." She says "You have another brother that has never met you guys. Or you him. I am very ashamed of myself for keeping this from you kids." She continues.

Wha-Wait What?

I have a damn brother?

My sisters sit still in shock at my mother. Mouths wide open. I probably look like this to.

"Then where is he now?" I question harshly

"He-I put him up for adoption when yo-you were three Cato." She stutters with wet eyes.

"So let me see, I have a brother who looks like my twin, but you put him up for adoption, and never told any of us?" How could she! Put my only brother up for adoption. He could have been my only happiness in this family! I could of had some brotherly man times with my brother but nooo, the lady's too lazy to take care of 4 kids!

"I'm sorry. I know how you have always wanted a brother! But, he is in better hands now than me."

"It's only a plus one! That's not much work! Are you really that cruel that you just give a child away to some stranger?" I yell at her and my sisters and shrink back into the couch.

"I made a mistake okay? I regret it everday! Everyday!" She cries out.

"What is the name of the family that adopted him?" I will find him.

"His name is Xander , used to be Caloway, now a Lennox. You can go find him." She tells me, and with that she runs away crying in her hands. Ugh I now regret being so harsh on her.

But wait-what? Xander Lennox? The person Katniss was talking about? I look at Katniss and see that she is shocked, probably because I am Xander's new found brother.

"Katniss?" She is still silent with tears streaming down her face.

"I am going to find Xander tomarrow. Will you come with me Katniss?" I ask her since she knows the guy.

Her face pales. "I c-can't."

"Why ever not?"

"Because-because Xander is dead! He's dead okay? Died in the same car accident as my dad and no one will ever get to see him again. Even the ones who love him, will never see him again especially me." She buries her face in her hands and sobs. My sisters, who are still in shock, go to comfort her. While I take in what she just said.

I have a brother.

Who was put up for adoption when I was three.

He looks like me.

He knows Katniss.

Katniss maybe loves him?

I was going to go find him, but,

He died in a car accident with Katniss's dad?

That one little secret turned into a big surprise.

* * *

**You see, I decided to go original. :) **

**One of my reviewers came up with the name Alexander, but if it's okay, I shortened it with Xander :)**

**For those who guessed, **

**It was not Gale because the person is blonde haired blue eyes.**

**It was not Peeta because he was mentioned already, and by the way Peeta will come in the story soon.**

**Review Darlings ;)**

**-I.**


	9. I've loved and I've lost

**Sooo this chapter is going to be about Katniss and Xander. :D Why I picked an OC? Because there were no other characters to use. I wasn't going to pick Peeta because it's not original. I didn't pick Gale because I'm not a Galeniss shipper, fake or not, past or future. I will tell you that I was going to make it Finnick, but I didn't want to upset the Finnie shippers. So OC rules! :D**

_**Description of Xander ?**_

**Blonde Hair**

**Blue Eyes**

**Build and face like Cato (Remember they are almost twins!)**

**Hates caterpillers**

**Loves cookies and sweets but doesn't like eating too much of it.**

**Loves swimming**

**Hates being bombarded by paparazzi because he's dating Kat.**

**Adopted by Arnox and Hailey Lennox**

**Gentleman to Mr. Everdeen**

**Arrogant to people but works with the needy**

**Soft, Protective, Loving, Silly to Kat.**

**-I think that's enough description ...**

**Disclaims to not own Cato or Kitty Kat c:**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I just found out who Xander's real family is. He told me he was adopted but he never knew his real family. His family was afraid he'd leave them for his real parents so they never told him who is mom or dad was.

And I knew it. I knew Xander wust have been related to Cato. I mean they could been exact twins if it weren't for the difference in eye color and hair shape. Cato is spiked up while Xander's was well, at times shaggy, messy, spiked, slicked or slicked and spiked. Also Cato's eyes are dark midnight blue while Xander's were a sky blue mixed with ocean green.

I ran home afterwards and searched through my drawer. In the back of the bottom drawer is a velvet box. Inside the velvet box is my engagement ring. I remember the day he proposed like it was just yesterday and it brings tears to my eyes when I realize I will never get to marry him and change my name into Katniss Lennox. If he was still with his birth family than I would be one of the Caloways. Katniss Caloway.

They say we were young, at only 17 years old. But true love is only what matters and that we wanted to be together for the rest of our lives. Even my father gave us his blessing.

He proposed on my 17th birthday and took me to a hill covered in beautiful primrose flowers to have a picnic and watch the sunset. The day started when we found a small lake near the hill and decided to go for a swim.

_We splashed water at each other carefree and exchanged joyful laughs._

_"Ah! I think I stepped in slime!" I scream when I feel something sticky and gooey under my foot._

_"Are all celebrities this squeamish?" He chuckles_

_I cross my arms "I am not squeamish of _everything_!" I smirk at him "At least I'm not afraid of caterpillers."_

_His smile falls and it turns into a scowl "You don't know how dangerous they can be!"_

_I burst out laughing in the water "What are they gonna do? Tickle you by crawling all over your body?"_

_"No they might be poisionous and I am too young to die." _

_I roll my eyes at him "Mhm Whatever."_

_He comes over to me and picks me up._

_I yell out "Xander! Let me back down!" He grins_

_The next thing I know, he throws me to the deep side of the lake. I decide to play with him and make him think I'm drowning. After holding my breath for 5 seconds I can hear him screaming even while I'm underwater._

_"Katniss? Katniss? NO! You didn't tell me you didn't know how to swim!" He shouts and then dives in, only to see me smirking at him. I resurface with him._

_I burst out laughing again. _

_He glares at me "Haha. But you scared me Catnip Evergreen!" _

_I stick my tounge out at him in a childish way._

_"Can we have that picnic now?" I whine._

_"Anything for my cat, Niss!" he says_

_"Haha very funny." I say while gnawing on a cookie._

_"Hey you stole my cookie!"_

_"Catch me if you can before I eat it!" I tease him by waving it in the air while running and before I know it, he tackled me to the ground._

_"Gotcha" He says before he kisses me on the lips and then on my cheek._

_I giggle. "I'm still gonna eat it though."_

_"Fine I'll just eat the cheesebuns!" He yells at me_

_"NO! Fine! Fine! I'll trade you me cookie if you give me your cheesebuns." I bargain with him._

_He chuckles "Deal but if you steal my cookie one more time. You will never see a cheesebun again."_

_I stood there with a terrified look on my face and then all of a sudden he burst out laughing._

_"Y-You should have seen you-your face!" He says while whiping away a tear. "But yeah I was just kidding dear cat, Niss."_

_"Fine." I stuff cheesebuns into my mouth just incase he tries to get them._

_He laughs at me "You and your obsession over cheesebuns."_

_"Hey look." I point to the decending sun. "Its a beautiful sunset." The sky is a mix of pink, yellow, yellow-orange and red._

_"Katniss." Xander whispers. He takes my hand and stands up taking me with him. _

_"Yes?" I ask quizzically_

_"Do you love me?" He's serious_

_"Of course I love you."_

_He smiles widely at me and kneels on one knee in front of me with a dark blue velvet box. I gasp._

_"Katniss Kate Everdeen, I have loved you since I met you. You were always there to shine away the darkness in me and bring out the good. I will never stop loving you. You are a beautiful, strong, loving, independent and the best the world has to offer, and I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" He looks at me with hopeful eyes._

_I'm speechless for a moment and he gets nervous until I scream out the word yes._

_My eyes are tearing up. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" He smiles then stands up straight, slides the ring onto my finger and pulls me into a long passionate kiss filled with love and desire._

_"I love you." He whispers _

_"I love you too." I say back_

_-TWO WEEKS LATER-_

_"Oh Katniss, I have the perfect person to design your dress. He is very talented and will make you the most beautiful and memorable dress you have ever seen." My dad tells me._

_"His name is Cinna Lion." Oh. I have heard of him. He has created the most gorgeous dresses I have ever seen but he never sells them, only displays them. _

_"Katniss honey! I have the perfect colors for decorations! Royal blue, baby pink, and creamy white!" Mrs. Lennox says_

_"That should be pretty..." I reply_

_"Thank you mom! I was afraid Katniss was going to pick the colors pink. Especially hot pink." Xander says and then shivers._

_I play with him. "We can still make it hot pink ya know..." I smile evilly._

_He grunts and facepalms himself. "Could have kept my mouth shut."_

_"Oh I'm just kidding! I hate pink." I stick my tounge out at him_

_"But if YOU like pink then we can make your suit pink. Does that fit you?"_

_"Only if you come dressed as a cat." He sticks his tongue out at me._

_"Fine. No pink whatsoever."_

_"But 'An sweetie, you do look dashing in pink!" His mom yells._

_I smirk at him while he scowls at his mom. "Mum!" She sighs "Fine. No pink."_

_-SIX WEEKS LATER-_

_It has been decided that the wedding is going to be after we graduate high school. But right now we just have to finish school. _

_I slip on a white simple dress and white flats. Me and Prim are going to the park. The park is peaceful and has no cameras. The same thing happens when we go to the park everytime. I sit on the park bench near the water fountain listening to the water relaxing and smiling, while Prim sits next to me, throwing bread to the chirpy birds. She giggles everytime the birds fight over a piece. _

_I whistle a four note tune to the mockingjays and they whistle back. _

_"That is so cool Katniss! Can you teach me to whistle?" Prim asks innocently_

_"Sure little duck. But I'm not sure ducks can whistle. But one can always try." I smile genuinely at her_

_She giggles and replies "Quack quack!" _

_"Yup that's a duck for ya." I say and tap her nose_

_When we arrive home I jump into bed immediately. I wake up two hours later and it's 7:00 PM. That's weird. Xander and my dad should have been home already. They left at 3:00 to go to dinner. If they were going to come home this late then they would have called._

_I go to the kitchen and grab my phone. I speed dial my dad and wait as it rings. _

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Then I hear a mechanical voice. "The person you are trying to reach is not avaliable right now. Please try again later or leave a message after the beep."_

_Beep!_

_"Dad? It's Katniss. I was just wondering where you are right now. Please call back. Bye." After that I hang up and grab a banana to eat and hear footsteps coming down the stairs._

_"Katniss?" she says_

_"Yes Prim?"_

_"Why isn't dad home yet?" _

_I sigh "I don't know I just left im a message. Want a banana?"_

_She nods. I hand her the banana and she swiftly peels it._

_Then I hear the phone ring. I put it on speaker._

_"Hello?" _

_"Katniss! Hurry and come to the hospitol! They had a very bad car accident!" She screams, her voice broken and I can tell she is crying. _

_Them? OH NO._

_I grab Prim's hand and pull her fast into the car. She knows who 'them' are and she is currently crying. I, the one is supposed to be strong is in hysterics._

_We are at the hospital in seconds and we rush in to find our mother._

_"Excuse me where is Martha Everdeen?" I ask the lady at the front desk._

_She points to a room labeled "Everdeen and Lennox"_

_"Thank you." I tell her and she looks at me with sympathy._

_"C'mon Prim!" I open the door and find two men, wrapped from neck to toe in white bandages._

_I scream and a tear slips down my cheek. _

_Prim rushes over to our father and collaspes on his side crying and sobbing like my mother._

_I on the other hand walk slowly over to Xander and take his hand gently. His face is messed up with bruises, scratches, and blood. _

_"X-Xander?" I stutter through sobs._

_His eyes slowly flutter open "Kitty Kat." He murmers._

_Tears escape my eyes without permission and falls down my cheek like a waterfall. _

_"Don't cry love. Be strong like the woman I know you are. I love you Kat. Never forgot it. Move on without me. I won't make it." He says weakly. _

_"No!" I shout at him "You will make it!"_

_He shakes his head sadly. _

_"I love you Kat. I will never forgot you. Promise me you will live on and be happy. Please His eyes begin to close_

_I sob loudly "I love you Xander. I-I don't promise."_

_He kisses my hand with the strenght he has left __and whispers "Never go near caterpillers Kat. You will always be my Kitty Kat. I love you." That was his last words and then his eyes close. Then his chest stops moving and it becomes still. _

_I push back his blonde hair and kiss his forehead. Then I scream at the walls because my heart is now permenently broken. Prim comes over and squeezes my shoulder. I look up at her and see she has swollen eyes. DAD!_

_I run over to him and take his hand._

_"Dad! Dad! Dad! Answer me!" I shout at him with wild tears running down my face and onto his bandages. _

_"__I love you." Were his last words like Xander and then both of the machines connected to their bodies beep. Xander first and then father's seconds later. _

_My mother screeches and collaspes to the floor and pulls at her hair hard. _

_Prim sits in a corner and sobs with her hands on her face. _

_I, run out the hospitol and run into the park. I trip on some twigs and fall into mud, causing my white dress to be ruined. I scream my lungs off and the birds fly out of the trees. I cry and cry, mixing mud with tears on my face._

_Suddenly out of no where, paparazzi come and snap pictures of me. I curse at all of them loudly and threaten to run over them with a car. Then someone pushes there way out of the crowd ._

_Uncle Haymitch!_

_"Haymitch." I frown._

_"Ya'll get the fuck outta here or I'll call the damn police for harassing a celebrity. Now leave!" Haymitch shooes them all out of the park and comes back and hands me his hand._

_"Lets get you home sweetheart." He says softly_

After both of the most important people in my life died, I never was the same. I was stuck at home the whole summer crying my eyes out. But then I realized I am supposed to stay strong like Xander wanted, so I did. For both of them. I continued to shoot movies and never let anyone get close to me except for Prim, Madge and Gale. My shell can not be broken. Since my fiance died, I swore to myself that I would never get married. That I would be betraying Xander if I did.

Today, my shell was broken and I cried in front of someone's family I barely knew because it was his family. I miss him so much. Tears slip down my cheeks.

* * *

**Do you like Kat and Xander's story?**

**Please tell me what you think of the chapter. :)**

**It would really help.**

**Ever though it was an OC, I still felt really sad ;(**

**Review!**

**-I**


	10. Spiking

**Thank you to all my reviewers for chapter 9. c:**

** It took some time to figure out Katniss's story, so thank you.**

**This chapter is kinda a filler chapter. Nothing that is really important. **

**Chapter 10- **

* * *

It's monday which means back to school. I am ignoring Cato today. He reminds me too much of Xander now that I know Cato is supposed to be his brother.

I walk through the entrance of the school and find Clove. I find her near the water fountain, flirting with a guy I know nothing about. She sees me coming and tells the guy she'll see him later.

"Katniss!" She waves at me

**"**Hey."

"I've heard your going to be working with Cato eh?" She nudges me with a grin or her face.

"Yeah whatever. Let's get to class." I say cooly.

"Hum...okay." She eyes my suspiciously "Did you know we have normal gym today?" She groans.

"So?" I don't see how that's a problem

"So...I can't practice my knife throwing today. Not that it needs improvement." Ah the girl with the knives misses her knives.

We walk into the gym and and are greeted by Coach Coin.

"Girls. I was just about to mark you late. Now hurry and change. We are playing volleyball today.

We do as she says and come back out in red shorts and a grey t-shirt. Our teammates are Cashmere, Annie, Narissa, Finnick, Clove and me. The other team consists of Glimmer, Cato, Delly, Marvel, Gloss and Peeta. I think that's fair.

"Hey Catpiss. You're going to get your ass kicked today." The Glimmer bitch says too overconfident. I just laugh cruelly and smirk at her. Out of the corner of my eye I see Cato raising his eyebrows at me. I ignore him and stare at the ground.

We all get into our stances and Coin blows the whistle. The games starts by Cashmere serving the ball upperhand.

It goes over the net and Marvel bumps it back.

The game goes on, and on, and on. We are in the lead 8-7"Ugh! You guys are losers! Pick up your game!" Glimmer yells at her team

Next Finnick smacks the ball back over the net but sadly Cato sends it back.

It heads for Annie but I know she couldn't hit a volleyball for her life. So I save her by running over to help her out and spike the ball, right into Glimmer Sparklehouse's precious face. The whistle blows.

"You bitch!" She curses at me "You are paying for a new nose!"

"Psh I can pay for you to get 4 noses." I mutter under my breath

I cross my arms and watch as she clutches her nose and cry out in pain.

"Who's the one with the kicked ass now?" I throw my head back and laugh humorlessly

She screams in annoyment and stomps out the gym.

When gym is over, my friends slap me on the back for my nice hit. I exit the gym and someone pins me to the wall.

Huh. Figures. It's Glimmer's ugly face.

"Look you little whore. You embarassed me in there." She spats

I snort. "That's your own fault blondie." I take her hands off of me and I throw her on the floor. She howls in pain from the impact and I walk away.

"Watch your back bitch because you don't know what's coming to you!" She roars at my back and that is when I spin around. "Try something and I'll get all my lawyers on you." I spit at her. She just glares at me.

I roll my eyes and walk back in the gym

* * *

**This chapter is not much. Sorry!**

**Review lads. ;)**

**-I**


End file.
